Twilight Princess- La Leyenda del Crepúsculo
by electra78
Summary: Link tenía una vida ordinaria en Ordon, pero todo estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre entre mundos. Adaptación del videojuego, mi primera historia de The Legend of Zelda, pasen y lean.


-¿No sientes una extraña tristeza cuando cae el sol?  
El brillante azul del cielo fue poco a poco cambiando de color pasando a tonalidades cálidas y con ello, los habitantes de Hyrule se estaban preparando para concluir un día más.  
En el bosque de Farone, también los que habitaban en sus profundidades se preparaban para recibir a la noche con los pájaros buscando un árbol donde dormir más para algunas pequeñas criaturas, su amanecer se acercaba.  
Solo tres figuras se hallaban contemplando los destellos que lanzaba la pequeña cascada al agua en el manantial. Una de ellas era un yegua pastando tranquilamente esperando a los otros dos humanos* que se encontraban sentados platicando de cosas cotidianas como el trabajo hasta que de pronto, uno se sintió invadido por un extraño sentir.  
-Unos dicen que porque es como estar en un vacío*, otros porque es la única hora en la que nuestro mundo se entrelaza con el más allá. Es de las veces en la que uno siente el lamento de los que abandonaron nuestro mundo pero siguen apegados.  
El hombre cuyo nombre era Moy, dio un pequeño suspiro, ese tono anaranjado era el responsable de que se pusiera sentimental.  
-Por eso la hora del Crepúsculo trae consigo esta pena- añadió como si quisiera justificarse a sí mismo o a su acompañante-¿A ti no te da esa sensación Link?  
A su lado, un joven le devolvió la mirada. Su cabello era de un dorado oscuro, ojos claros como el agua cuando esta se reflejaba a la luz del día.  
Moy sacudió la cabeza.  
-Olvídalo. Es mejor no hablar de cosas tristes.  
-No te sientas mal, si quieres que hablemos de eso.  
-No, no, tengo una noticia que darte. Antes que nada, nunca has estado en Hyrule me refiero en el reino ¿verdad?  
Link negó con la cabeza.  
-Allí se encuentra el castillo, a su alrededor está la ciudadela, un lugar más grande que nuestro pueblo y supongo que sabes hemos estado preparando algo especial. Veras, el alcalde me pidió que entregara unos regalos para la familia Real y ya casi están listos -el joven lo miraba atentamente-He estado pensando que eres joven pero lo bastante mayor para salir del pueblo para conocer algo de este reino pero aún es más grande el resto de este mundo creado por las Diosas, así que ¿Link estarías dispuesto a ir al castillo conmigo a hacer la entrega como parte de tu primer viaje?  
Link al principio no respondió, eso era algo que no se esperaba.  
-¿Es...en serio?  
-Claro ¿Crees que bromeo? Tenemos que salir pasado mañana...  
-¿No sería mejor que esperáramos un poco más? Tu bebe ya está por nacer, creo que a todos nos gustaría estar aquí cuando llegue ese momento.  
-Link, es un encargo por parte del alcalde para el castillo, no podemos faltar a nuestra palabra, la palabra de Ordon para ser exactos-Moy jugueteó un poco con la hierba silbato-Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, Bien- el hombre se incorporó y se estiró un poco-Esta por anochecer así que volvamos. Mañana hablaremos.  
Moy se dirigió a Epona para sujetar un poco mejor la leña que cargaba sobre su lomo, Link se quedo quieto uno segundos viendo por última vez al manantial antes de incorporarse y emprender el regreso a casa con Moy y Epona.

El hombre y el joven arribaron a la entrada de Ordon, donde los estaban esperando Colin* y su madre Juli. El nacimiento del nuevo hijo de Moy los tenía a todos nerviosos pero emocionados, y cada habitante había preparado lo necesario para recibir ese nuevo trocito de vida.  
Colin se giró y se despidió con la mano de Link quien regresó el saludo con aprecio. Tomando las riendas de Epona, salieron por el túnel del pueblo que llevaba a un pequeño espacio verde donde había arboles, un muñeco de prácticas y la casa del árbol de Link quién la había compartido con sus padres hasta que primero la madre y luego el padre fallecieron en diferentes circunstancias. El pequeño de siete años vivió un tiempo en casa de Moy pero cuando su esposa estaba esperando a Colin, Link decidió darles espacio regresando a su antiguo hogar.  
Aquella noche, Link se asomó por la ventana, primero para echarle un vistazo a Epona aunque no había peligro puesto que siempre cerraban la verja de madera que estaba cruzando el puente, el muchacho quería ver que ella estuviera bien y darle las buenas noches a su mejor amiga...yegua. Después alzó la mirada al cielo estrellado.  
"¿Se verán las estrellas iguales en la ciudadela?" se preguntó en su mente. Link sabía que él no era originario de Ordon pero en su corazón ese era su hogar, en su tiempo lo había recibido junto con sus padres y después el pueblo fue testigo de su crecimiento al igual que de sus pequeñas aventuras con los niños sin embargo había que admitir que la idea de salir a conocer un nuevo lugar y nuevas personas era emocionante y agradecía que esa oportunidad se presentará.  
-Estaré listo para este viaje- fue lo que pensó antes de irse a dormir.  
Solo las Diosas Sagradas sabían lo que le esperaba a este joven.

Hola a todos, espero que tengan un excelente año.  
Buenos tras mucho tiempo y tratando de resistir a la tentación, por fin escribo un fic de The Legend of Zelda.  
Esta es una de mis sagas de juego preferidas, no sé porque nunca me animaba a escribir un fic acerca de Link, Zelda y el resto de los personajes pero llegó el 2017, así que es hora de aventurarse. Una disculpa por si hay errores ortográficos, no lo estoy escribiendo en una computadora y se me complica un poco más.  
Este fic, es una adaptación de mi juego de Zelda favorito "Twilight Princess" lo he jugado varias veces (8 veces en total) al igual que Ocarina of Time (5 veces) Skyward Sword (7 veces) y me muero de ganas de algún día jugar "Majoras' Mask" y "Wind Waker". Algún día electra, algún día.  
Este nuevo fic se suma a otros proyectos pendientes pero tal vez en un futuro me anime a escribir una aventura, independiente de Zelda e incluso estoy considerando hacer una versión divertida de "Twilight Princess" pero "pasará lo que tenga que pasar" de forma que espero que les guste esta historia.  
Saluditos y nos vemos hasta el next!  
*Humanos: Si sé que solo Moy es humano, pero digamos que los Hylian tienen forma humanoide y no se me ocurrió otra forma de escribirlo.  
*El vacío del Crepúsculo: Las personas que me han dicho que se sienten así es mi mama y una amiga.  
*Colin, en la versión al español su nombre es Ivan pero no sé porque me acostumbre a llamarlo Colin, su nombre al ingles.  
*Son obvios algunos cambios en el diálogo y las circunstancias pero verán porque en el próximo capítulo.  
* Perdonen esa línea de las Diosas, no sabía cómo terminar xD


End file.
